<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing at an Iowa Farm by Ghostery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191326">Stargazing at an Iowa Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery'>Ghostery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has something to show Tilly.<br/>Fictober prompt 25. “sometimes you can even see”<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Sylvia Tilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing at an Iowa Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here, come on. Put your winter stuff on,” Jim said pulling on his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tilly asked, but she was already doing as he’d said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned off the lights on the porch and the living room of his family home and guided her outside. “Look up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly did. The sky was clear and the moon was bright, reflecting on the snow around the Kirk farmhouse, but nothing obscured the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like seeing the whole universe,” Tilly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you can even see the Milky Way. There it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is incredible.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>